Road trip
by Polkadot-PENguin
Summary: Some Hogwarts students go on a road trip. They don't use magic, and new friends are made. Romance blossoms between two totally unexpected characters.. r/r ^^;
1. Towel Fights

Road Trip  
  
Hermione Granger threw the last of her belongings into her trunk and scanned her room over. She had packed everything that would fit in her trunk, shrunken, which was quite a lot.   
  
"Mm, perfect!" she exclaimed, snapping the lid of her trunk closed. She took out her wand and muttered a spell–"Wingardium Leviosa"– and levitated her trunk down the stairs. She left it near the front door and pranced into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking a large breakfast.  
  
"Are you ready for your trip, dear?" her mom asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Totally" Hermione replied, sitting at her seat at the already set table. "I have been looking forward to this trip all year."  
  
"You haven't known about it all year, sweetie." her mother pointed out.  
  
"So I was exaggerating a teeny bit."   
  
"A teeny bit? You just found out about the trip last week."  
  
"Okay, so I was exaggerating a lot. Now, when are Ron and Harry picking me up, again?"  
  
"Twelve o' clock."  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione eagerly glanced at the clock. "Eleven thirty?! I can't wait that long!!" she exclaimed.   
  
"It's a half an hour, dear."  
  
"Thats a long time! Time goes a lot more slowly when you're waiting to have the best time of your life!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You mean all the time you've spent in my house wasn't the best time you've had?" her mother put on a mock hurt face.  
  
"Oh of course, mom, I meant the best time of my away-from-home life. " she said, grabbing a piece of toast.  
  
"That better not be all you're having, look at all this food!" her mother half screamed.  
  
"I'm too anxious to eat! Besides, I'm sure Harry and Ron and whoever else they invited will be happy to finish off your wonderfully cooked food." Hermione smiled sweetly.   
  
"You're right, those boys eat like.. Well, awfully like horses."   
  
"I'd have to agree with you there." Hermione said, nodding.   
  
"You always agree with me."   
  
"Only when I want something from you" Hermione said, dodging around the table as her mother tried to whip her with a dish towel. Hermione shrieked when her mother finally managed to hit her. When the two giggling girls looked up, Hermiones father was standing in the doorway, watching the spectacle with amusement.   
  
"A little over excited, I see? Are you going on the trip too, Jenny? Leaving poor old Ricky here all alone?" he said, half grinning, half trying to hide his grin with a frown.   
  
"Of course not, Ricky. Could this wrinkly old woman keep up with a carload of rambunctious teenagers?"  
  
"Probably not." Richard, aka Ricky, agreed.   
  
"Hey!!" Jenny said, now moving the chase Richard around with the towel.   
  
"I'm free!" Hermione exclaimed, acting too soon. Pretty soon, everyone in Hermiones small family had a dish towel, rolled and whipping. Then they heard a loud knock on the door, and a clearing of someones throat. They all looked up, and Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway, Ginny was behind their tallness somewhere, Hermione figured.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron!' she exclaimed, dropping her towel and hugging them each, squeezing between their forms and hugging Ginny.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny." Hermiones mother greeted them. "I hope you're hungry, because Hermione hardly touched breakfast."   
  
"AM I EVER!" Harry and Ron yelled together, diving into a chair. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"I can't eat when I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Me either, Gin, me either." Hermione shook her head at the two boys who were digging into the food and making a considerable dent in the pancakes.  
  
"Boys! Boys! Save some for me!" Richard was yelling over the noises of the eating. Jenny was cracking up, holding onto the back of a chair for fear of falling over. Ginny gave Hermione a glance, and together they began to carry Hermiones things out to the car.   
  
"This is going to be the best time of our lives!" Ginny said. Hermione couldn't help but agree. 


	2. Unexpected plans

A/N: umm. I'd forgotten about this little story. But I re-read it and decided I kind of liked it. So I thought I'd attempt to finish it, although I am not very good at it.Yea. So yea. Here goes nothing.  
  
After Hermiones stuff was all packed up in the car, and Ron and Harry were finished devouring all of the food in Hermiones kitchen, Hermione kissed her parents goodbye and the friends climbed into the car, (which was the weasleys new car), and drove away.  
  
"So.. Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
"Where ever there's food" Ron replied.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screeched. "You just ate about 22 pancakes!"  
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking. So, where, Harry?"  
  
"Why are you asking ME? Hermione's the organized one!" Harry replied quickly.   
  
"Me? I was the one who asked the original question." Hermione said reasonably.  
  
"So, Ginny."Ron said helpfully. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Umm.. I kind of wanted to vacation to Paris."  
  
"Ah, the city of doves." Ron said.  
  
Everyone stared at him . "Its love, Ron." They all said.  
  
"I knew that." Everyone stared at him, except Harry, who was driving. "No! Seriously! I did! I just got messed up!"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said. "So. Paris? Alright. How long will it take us?"  
  
"Paris is in Luxemburg, right?" Ron asked.  
  
Everyone stared at him. "France, Ron." They all corrected.  
  
"Oh. Oh yea. Thanks for reminding me. " he said quickly, his ears turning bright red.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Okay.. Kings Cross station to France.." Hermione got a strained look on her face and began counting on her fingers. "I estimate.. Surrey to Paros.." she muttered. "Would take about.." she looked into the sky, as if the answer was written there. "About 4 hours, 32 minutes and 40 seconds, I'd guess.(*)"  
  
Everyone stared at her, even Harry turned around and looked at her. "What?" She asked, a stunned look on her face. "WHAT?" she demanded when no one answered.  
  
"Harry, watch the road!" Ginny squealed.   
  
"Right, right, sorry." Harry said, turning around. Ginny and Ron struck up a conversation about mince-meat pies and Hermione talked to Harry about prime numbers.  
  
"7,057 is a prime number." Hermione argued.  
  
"I doubt it is. How would you know? Did you make a chart that big?"  
  
"No. You just take away the multiples of 2,3,4,5,6,7, etc, and you have the prime numbers."  
  
Again, everyone stared at her.  
  
"I read it in a book once!!" she explained.  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione." Harry gave up. Hermione smirked triumphantly and leaned back in her seat.   
  
"So." Ginny said. She seemed uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "We have room for one more person in the car.."   
  
"Yea." Ron said. "So what?"   
  
"So.." Ginny continued. "Who are we going to bring?"  
  
"Well.. How about Cho?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Harry. No." Ginny looked disappointed.  
  
"Well." Ginny said. "I say we bring Draco."  
  
Harry swerved off the road and then back on. Ron had exclaimed 'bloody hell, Ginny!" loudly, but Hermione was looking at her curiously.  
  
"Why so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well." Ginny started. "When his father was killed he seemed quite depressed. He even apologized to me when he knocked me over in the corridor and helped me pick up my books that one time in 6th year. I think we should bring him. I mean, his only friends are Crabbe and Goyle, and what kind of friends are they?" Ginny finished quickly, as if she had planned and rehearsed the speech earlier.  
  
"Hell no, Ginny." Ron said firmly.  
  
"She does have a point, Ron."  
  
"Yea" Ginny said, her confidence rising at Hermiones words. "And, I mean, if we get sick of him, we can always leave him wherever we are."  
  
Harry had been quiet this whole time. Hermione poked his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "It seems logical."  
  
"Oh, come on, guys!" Ron yelled. "This is the guy who gave us hell for the 7 years we knew him, and you're thinking about inviting him on OUR road trip? Are you insane? Have you lost your minds?"  
  
"Maybe we're just having an adventurous spirit, Mr. Party pooper." Ginny said. "Now.. Harry. Drive to the Malfoy manor."  
  
"But.. But.." Ron tried to think of a defense. "But then there will be an uneven amount of girls and boys!" he exclaimed proudly.   
  
"So we'll invite Lucy." Ginny said. "She was a girl in my year at Hogwarts." She explained. "We were really good friends."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Hermione said. "Drive on, Harry!"   
  
Drive on he did. They picked up Lucy first, and she sat between Harry and Ron. She was a tall, thin girl with stick straight blonde hair and glasses, but she was very pretty. Ron instantly took to her. They began a conversation about the cannons as Harry drove ever closer to Dracos house. 


	3. The pick up

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.. Yea.. Thanks! In my opinion, the chapters are too short and there are too many feeble attempts at humor, but.. You know.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucy.. Oh. And the plot. But I'll have you know its totally OOC for J.K.'s characters. So don't flame me about OOC because I know. Mmk? MMK!  
  
Noise seemed to cease to exist as the group pulled into the Malfoy Manors long and slightly curvy driveway. Even Lucy, who was a year below Draco and had only seen him on some occasions, (Ginny had, only because she was a Weasley, become, 'acquainted' to him,) was quiet, as she knew, from Ginny, how nasty he was.  
  
They had thought about somehow communicating with him before they, a bunch of Gryffindors, pulled nonchalantly into the Malfoy's driveway, but thought it best not to. It would be harder for Draco to turn them down if they were in his driveway, seat open for him and all. Or, at least, that's what Hermione had reasoned. But actually, Hermione knew that if they contacted him, she would probably be the one to do it. "Oh, hi, Malfoy. Apart from talking to you, we're coming to your house to pick you up for a road trip. Yes, everythings alright, and no, my parents didn't kill themselves. See you soon!'  
  
How bloody NORMAL.   
  
They piled out of the car when they reached the 2 story, white stone house. It was smaller than they would have expected, yet definitely bigger than the average house.   
  
"Right." Ginny said. "You first, Harry, go on!"   
  
"Me?!" Harry sputtered. "This was all YOUR brilliant idea."   
  
"Well I vote Hermione goes first." Ron piped in.  
  
"Ron. I'm a muggle born." She informed him.   
  
"Well then, Ron, you go first." Ginny suggested willingly.  
  
"Right." Lucy put in. "I'll go first."   
  
They were all rather proud of themselves for finding a leader, even though in fact, they had done nothing, and were approaching the door when it flung open and there stood Draco, tall, lean, and blonde.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" He demanded.  
  
"Umm.. Well.. You see.. K-k..kind sir.." Lucy began akwardly.  
  
Hermione made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Malfoy, we're here to invite you on a road trip."  
  
"A what?" he inquired.   
  
"Road trip." She said, when no one else did. "You know.. Traveling all over the country.. In a car.. With your friends.."  
  
"I don't see Crabbe and Goyle around anywhere." Draco said, looking around as if he actually believed they were there.  
  
"Sweet Lord, Malfoy, what do we have to do?" Hermione screeched. "What kind of 'friends' are they, anyway? About as smart as blocks, they are. At least try it out! If you don't like it, you can always run home to your mummy."  
  
Draco stared at her. "I'll go pack."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"Oh no, you won't."  
  
"Come on, Malfoy. You need the help of an organized peer."  
  
"I'm not letting you help me pack my bloody underwear." Draco snapped.   
  
"Right.. On second thought, Harry looks a little pale.. I'll just be checking his temperature.. You run along now." Hermione said quickly. "And we aren't going anywhere until you're back!" She called after him, just to make sure he wouldn't leave the country. With that, she scurried over to the group, who had, conveniently, backed up slowly to the car while she talked.   
  
"Alright, he's coming. Pile in."   
  
Pile in they did. They left the right space in the back open for him. Hermione sat in the middle and Ginny sat on the left. They waited.. And waited.. And waited.. Hermione had just gotten out of the car to check if he was still, you know, living, when he opened the door with a huge trunk and a smaller trunk balanced on top of it.   
  
"I hope you brought some muggle clothes." Hermione put in helpfully, popping the trunk.  
  
"Are you insane? I'm Draco Malfoy." He said readily.  
  
"Well then, I hope you have money because a shopping trip is in your future." she said.  
  
"Of course."   
  
"What's in here? Looks like a makeup bag.." Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Uh.. Hair care products." Draco said.  
  
"You are one odd ball."  
  
Draco shrugged. Hermione climbed in the car and Draco climbed in behind her, muttering constantly about how he was surely above the back seat. Introductions were made to Lucy, and a conversation was started up. One in which Malfoy did not participate readily in. Hermione started one with him instead.  
  
"So.. How'd your parents take it?"  
  
"Like I'd tell them. 'Oh, mom, dad, I'm growing up to be everything you wanted! I'm going on a road trip with a bunch of Weasleys, mud..Muggle borns, and Gryffindors. Bye!' Yea, right." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh.. So they don't know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For all they know, I'm at Crabbes." Draco said. With that, he turned his head to look out the window, indicating their conversation was over.  
  
'This is going to be a long night. 


	4. Camping and stuff

A/N: Jessica Halliwell Potter, I'd just like you to note that Hermione was not calling Draco 'Sweet lord.'   
  
she was using it as an expression of frustration TOWARDS draco. Thanks for making it clear what it sounded  
  
like, though.   
  
Anyways, as always, thanks to all my reviewers. You're beautiful! *Blows kisses*  
  
It was dark out now, and Harry was tired. You could tell from the way he kept swerving around on the road  
  
and the way his head bobbed up and down. Hermione and Ginny were talking rapidly about 'A walk to  
  
remember', which Ginny had never seen or heard of and Hermione was explaining it to her.  
  
"Then she told him she had a disease..ahh.. what was the disease.." Hermione said.  
  
"Luchimea." Draco informed her.   
  
Hermione stared at him. "How did you..'  
  
"You aren't the only one who enjoys muggle movies." Draco stated flatly, without looking away from the window.  
  
"Oh." Hermione said. "Well, anyways, she had luchimea, and.."  
  
Meanwhile, in the front..  
  
"Whatever, Ronald, you know that Charlie is the best chaser on the team." Lucy stated firmly.  
  
"No, no, I really think Clint is the better chaser." Ron informed her.  
  
"Think what you wish, Ronald, but you know I'm rig.. wake up, Harry." Lucy said, shaking Harrys shoulder.  
  
"Wha? Oh, sorry, I'm really tired. Can we stop somewhere or camp out somewhere or something? Or can   
  
Ron drive?"  
  
"NO!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed. Draco and Lucy had yet to experience Rons driving, and everyone firmly  
  
doubted they would want that experience.  
  
"Alright, well, can we stop somewhere, then?"  
  
"Sure, but it has to be a campground. We're on limited money supplies." Hermione said knowledgably.  
  
"Right, right. I'll stop at the next one." Harry said.  
  
Harry pulled into a campground called 'Water falls."   
  
"Original." Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione nodded. They registered and pulled up into a little corner spot with trees surrounding the site and   
  
a metal campfire with a whole bunch of ashes in it. Harry and Ron volunteered to drive to the nearest firewood  
  
station on the grounds and buy wood. (They had vowed not to use magic for the.. simpler things in life on this trip.)  
  
Draco, Hermione, Lucy and Ginny began setting up the tent. They would have used regular tents, but then  
  
they'd have to bring a lot more, and it was just a lot easier to have one tent with 2 bedrooms with 3 beds each,  
  
and electricity, as long as no one saw them.  
  
"No, Malfoy, this stake goes here!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No, Granger, it doesn't."  
  
"I'm the one who's had experience with tents before!" Hermione said firmly, taking the stake and sticking it   
  
where she thought it ought to go. The tent collapsed.  
  
"Smart, Granger. Smart." Draco sneered, and took the stake, pulled it to a different position, and the tent  
  
stood upright. Hermione looked baffled, then stuck up her nose and walked inside. She went to claim her bed  
  
and observe the other rooms.   
  
"So, Mal..Draco. What made you come on this trip?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"I needed to get away." Draco said simply, walking inside too to end the awkward subject of conversation.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" Hermione asked from the couch when Draco walked in.  
  
Draco laughed coldly. "Hardly fit for a Malfoy."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Just wait til you find out you have to share a room and a bathroom with 2 other guys."  
  
she said innocently.  
  
Draco just glared at her and walked into his room. He claimed the bed by the window.  
  
"Why did they invite me?" he wondered out loud to himself.  
  
The question was left long unanswered. 


	5. Smores

A/N: Again,I have to say, thanks to all my wonderful, beautiful, lovely, faithful, loyal, loving, caring, kind.. REVIEWERS! (  
  
"MALFOY!" He awoke to here Hermione screaming his name. He woke up, rubbed his eyes and wondered distractedly what time it was. It was dark outside-he must have fallen asleep when he went to claim his bed.  
  
"WHAT?!" He called, still groggy, so the scream wasn't as menacing as he had hoped.  
  
"COME AND MAKE YOURSELF A SMORE!" she screamed.  
  
"A WHAT?" he yelled back.  
  
"A SMORE" she screeched.  
  
"HEY, CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE?" yelled their neighbors.  
  
"OH, SORRY" Draco heard Hermione yell. It made him laugh. He stood, brushed himself off, and walked outside.  
  
"Could've come and got me, Granger." He said teasingly. "Without the yelling."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Here, start roasting your marshmallow." She snapped.  
  
"Marshmallow.." he said slowly.  
  
"Tugh gobry, balfoyd. Ser.." Ron gurgled with a marshmallow, in fact, in his mouth. Lucy cut him off.  
  
"Don't worry, Malfoy. They're really good!" she exclaimed, audibly. Ron nodded his agreeance.  
  
"Alright. Give me that." He said, pulling the marshmallow out of Hermiones hand. He stared at it. "What do I do with it now?" he asked.  
  
"Put it on this stick.. yea.. like that." She said knowledgeably. "And roast it over the fire until it is golden brown!" she finished.  
  
Draco sure did have a time of it. Everyone was laughing at him-well, Ron's laugh was really more of a gurgle, and soon, even Draco was laughing at himself.  
  
"Here." Hermione said. She stuck a marshmallow on her stick and demonstrated how to hold it just the right length above the fire so it would turn a beautiful golden brown. "Now.. you try."  
  
Try, try again, Draco couldn't get the hold of it. He was getting rather frustrated, so he threw his stick to the ground. "You do it for me!!" he exclaimed to Hermione. "PLEASE!" he said when she looked at him skeptically. She laughed.  
  
"Alright, Malfoy." She sat down next to him, put a marshmallow on her stick, roasted it perfectly, and smashed it between two grahm crackers and chocolate. "Here, try it." She handed him the strange combination of flavors.  
  
Try it he did. "MMM!!" Draco exclaimed, once done. "That was absolutely DELICIOUS!" he finished his declaration by standing up, and holding his stick in the air, like a flag. Everyone cracked up.  
  
"Who would've thought." Harry whispered to Ginny. "A Malfoy, making a fool out of himself in front of a whole bunch of Gryffindors. And asking Hermione for help." Ginny just smiled.  
  
"I hear a change in the winds, my boy."  
  
A/N: I know its really, really, really short.. but, I'm having a sort of writers block. REVIEW! 


End file.
